


Magnetic Souls

by HalcyonStars



Series: Soulmate AU's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonStars/pseuds/HalcyonStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They said when you saw them, you knew. </p><p>All his life, Castiel had been told of how your heart skips a beat, that infinite moment you stare into their eyes, like it’s only the two of you who exist. He’d been told it’s a feeling of magnetism, that not even the strongest force on earth could tear you apart. He’d been told that when it happened, he’d know.  </p><p>And when he saw him, he knew they were right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic Souls

They said when you saw them, you knew.

All that jazz about ‘love at first sight,’ it all rang true when you met your soulmate.

You would think that when each and every person in the world had a brand on their body identical to their soulmate’s, finding true love would be a little easier. Boy was that a misconception.

All his life, Castiel had been told about how your heart skips a beat, that infinite moment you stare into their eyes, like it’s only the two of you who exist. He’d been told it’s a feeling of magnetism, that not even the strongest force on earth could tear you apart. He’d been told that when it happened, he’d know.

And yet here he was, thirty-five years old, single, and still without a soulmate. Castiel had no false hopes, most people had met their soulmates by the time they were in their mid-twenties; the chances diminished the longer after that one went alone. At Castiel’s age, the chances were miniscule. He’d given up long ago on the prospect of meeting “ _the one.”_ He’d had come to believe that perhaps his destiny was simply to live out his days alone, and he had come to terms with that. There are over seven billion people in the world, it had to happen to someone.

And so when his brother, Gabriel, proposed to set him up on a blind date, he firmly declined.

“Come on Cassie, why not? It’s not like this crap is hard, its child’s play. What’s the worst that could happen?”

 _Of course Gabriel thinks that,_ Castiel thought. His brother had met his soulmate when he was fifteen, young by anyone’s standards. He’d been a flirtatious high school boy, hitting on anything that moved, when he’d laid his eyes on a gorgeous women with a no-bullshit attitude. Her name was Kali, and when Gabriel had asked her on a date she’d turned him down outright. Gabriel had been sold right then and there.

Given the look Castiel received from his brother, the shorter man knew exactly what he was thinking.

“C’mon baby bro. When have I ever let you down?” Castiel knew he should go easier on his brother. After all he did try his best. He’d set him up with Balthazar when he was twenty-six. He was a sarcastic brit that he’d dated for a few years. And then there was Meg. Castiel has instantly been entranced by her. She had this devilish smirk and a fire to her that Castiel had been absorbed in. Though he never felt that instant spark he’d heard Gabriel talk about, the times had been good while they lasted.

“I’m sorry Gabriel, but no. I’m just not interested anymore. Now if you’ll move out of the way, I am in need of groceries that I will be leaving to purchase right now.” Castiel was intercepted by his brother, who refused to let him pass the doorway.

“No, Cassie. I will not take no for an answer. You know how stubborn and annoying I can be…” _Oh did Castiel know_ “…and I _refuse_ to let you leave until you agree to this date.”

Castiel shoved passed his brother with a grimace on his face. “Well in that case, please shut the door behind me. I should be back in an hour, there’s candy in the cabinet above the fridge.” As Castiel swung the front door shut, he caught glimpse of the satisfied smile on his brother’s face. _No hard feelings at least._

 

*

 

Castiel entered the store, mumbling a mantra of “ _why do I let Gabe have a key to my house,”_ when he made his way to grab some eggs. He loved his brother endlessly, don’t get him wrong, but when he pinched a carton of Castiel’s eggs because “ _Sorry Cassie, I sold out of cupcakes at the bakery and had to go on an emergency supply run. Turns out your house is a lot closer than the grocery store”_ it irked him slightly.

He opened the lid of a carton, making sure none were cracked or damaged. When he was satisfied with his choice his made his way to the checkout, only to be stopped when he collided with a huge mass. Yolk seeped from the cracked shells of the eggs as they fell to the floor, the only thing stopping Castiel from following their path being the large hand the grabbed his waist and held him upright.

“Shit, man. I’m so sorry! I didn’t even see you.” The deep voice drew Castiel’s attention from the growing mess beneath him as he focussed his eyes on the man.

Suddenly the warm hand on his waist seemed like a scorching hot presence, and Castiel realised how closely pressed he was to this man’s chest.

His vision was assaulted with a smatter of freckles. All of a sudden ‘man’ wasn’t a good enough word. A god maybe. Castiel’s breathing grew ragged as his blue eyes scanned a sharp jawline, all the way up to forest green eyes, golden flecks gravitating towards his pupils. He was gorgeous. Perfect.

It was unlike anything Castiel had ever felt before.

That spark.

In that moment, he understood what everyone had been talking about.

He _knew._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I've written. Kudos or comment or what not if you feel like it. Ta


End file.
